User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather
xD Did you just copy and paste!? :P -Dappleheart copying pasting everything from your warriors wiki account. :P Dappleheart I know what you mean... *sigh* this is hard. Dappleheart thank goodness...lets try to make this wiki #1. Dappleheart♥ 05:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cloudskye? The drop boxes don't drop xD 05:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I know! cloud was on and i was just telling her moony! xD 06:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You can say that again. 06:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) xD ikr? 06:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW So the cats of the clans gather to Streamrock. Streamrock is a small stream that has a small tree growing in the middle... Cats jump to the sitting rock and touch their noses to the tree to contact their ancestors of SpiritClan. Every gathering the clans meet at the four great stars... 06:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 18:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on.. 23:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Derp, yeah~ How about GazeClan? Mudkit: Brown and gray she-cat with light yellow eyes. Foxkit's sister. Found in the forest from a partrol. Foxkit: Orange-reddish she-cat with black paws, muzzle, chest, and tail. Mudkit's sister~ Same as Mudkit. Parents unknown You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 04:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) GazeClan is up and running! :D :D 07:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have said '''greeny' grey eyes- they're both the same colour. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i left you guys last night, my mom told me i had to go to bed... Cuz i have rehearsal for the whole week D: You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 14:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) There ya go. I just put it to a thumbnail and set it to 398 pixels. You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) NP! Les chat :D /facepalm/ i do know how to work a wiki lol XD Sorry if they are too big.. If so, could you resize them You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 17:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) hi hey Moonclaw wats up dear moonstirke I need help Im Leader of Rainclan can u help me Leader of Raincaln Silverstar Sorry but I cant do that. And the charart pictures I am making new ones but i will take a few days cause I got in trouble and now only have 15 mins. 05:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I am on right now, but I will make it. Cause that kind of page is a catergory. So I will make it. 19:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cause Because I couldnt edit it! And I made a new page: Living In The Wild Wiki. Go on chat :D 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you, join the chat? Dappleheart♥ 05:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat please. I need to talk to you about something Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 03:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) She did? I'll talk to her soon. Dappleheart♥ 19:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem Sovled http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Living_In_The_Wild_Wiki:Charart New Chartart templates are being made, be patient. Dappleheart♥ 19:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No but i'm not good with chararts. i'll assign someone to be LEADER of charart projects. Dappleheart♥ 20:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Also nevermind about that XDDD Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 23:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) i am too! Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm making new ones. 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm online! Dappleheart♥ 03:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I made her a rolback and sorry about her almost deleting Gazeclan, I will talk to her. And also I don't have to ask Dappleheart anything 02:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Errr sorry I havent even been on this whole week other then today!!!!! My sister must of hacked on:( sorry!!! you and Dappleheart might not believe me but its true.. :( sorry again I'll have to talk to Dappleheart about this 21:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry but I have soccer practice 5:30-6:30 (my time) so I can't make it to talk to you guys at 6:30 (ounce again my time) So could we talk earlier or later? Thank you. 19:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya:D 02:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chararts I think you might have put the message on the wrong talk page. But never mind. Um, I an only use paint right now, so I'm not sure. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 13:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi:) U on? Heya u on? If so go on chat? 22:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) idunno Finally. Rollback. Other wiki. :') Well, how's this wiki going? I might as well start being more active on it and all ya know, there's really not that much edits on the other one, but every now and then there are. Well, wanna chat or somethin? iunno im bored Halloweenkip It's when the Mudkips start taking over! MUDKIP INVASION! 01:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, i was on two IRCs.... tomorrow, maybe? xD Halloweenkip It's when the Mudkips start taking over! MUDKIP INVASION! 02:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat if your on(: 23:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) chatin' like a boss How about nao? Halloweenkip It's when the Mudkips start taking over! MUDKIP INVASION! 23:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcomeing me! Cinderstorm Chat? Go on chat? 19:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What can I do? What can I do to help the clans? Btw, I lovee your name! And are you part of the "Project Charat"? Because I REALY want to be in it. I am on warior fan fiction wiki. Cinderstorm Cinderkit I would REALY be happy if you could put me in as a kit. Just call me Cinderkit if I can join? Cinderstorm Chat I am on Long-Tom! :) Long haired tom: How do you like it? Cinderstorm (it just had to be filled in a bit.) I am on! I am on. And I made my profile Cinderstorm She cat warrior here is the she-cat warrior Cinderstorm She-Cat I made the chest stick out on my charat more :) Then I am going to make the short haired cats, and the medicine cats. Cinderstorm Gazeclan I made this for Gazeclan :) Cinderstorm :) Gazeclan. Cinderstorm MORE CHARATS!! :) Hi, Moonstrike :) I made a bunch of charats, the ones with eyelashes are she-cats, the ones with fur on the muzzel, are long-haired, the ones with no eyelashes are males, the ones with green lips is a medicine cat, the ones with stars on their head are leaders and the ones who dont have anything on their head, are just warriors. And the last thing is, the ones with no-fur on the muzzel are short haired cats. Hope you and Dappleheart like them. If you guys dont, just copy and paste them to paint and make any changes you'd like. Oh, and do you know anyone who could get me a siggie? Cinderstorm Heya Hey r u on?? Go on chat? 23:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) U on? Sorry I had to clean my room then my brother took my laptop and here I am now :D 00:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on chat? 01:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Anything I can do? :) Hiya Moonstrike :) Any tasks you want me to do?? Cinderstorm Heya I see that your on so if u can, can u go on chat? K well see ya round ;) 22:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Creampelt Alright. Well, I helped my little sister Creampelt, make a page, so could you add her to Gazeclan? I will start on those cats. Cinderstorm Sure Yeah :) Sure I will go! You are the only reson I am on the wiki! Whats it called? Cinderstorm Website Whats your website going to be called? Cinderstorm Sorry Hey I'm sorry bout yesterday and good luck on your new wiki, I over reacted and sorry again but I just want you to know things will be A LOT different without u guys here. Bye, 03:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Uh, Moon. Falling is trying to talk me into staying... (I AM NOT!) Tell me when you decide the name for your new website! Cinderstorm I am going with you :) Don't Worry! I am not going to stay here. I would NOT know what to do, and Falling would most likely become my mentor. I have already posted on her page that I am leaving. I can't imagine what the wiki would be like with out you, Moon. Of corse I am going with you guys! <3 Get on chat if you can! Cinderstorm (fyi I dont want to be on the wiki without u guys!) Cinderstorm Great! HAHA Haha. OMG, It went great with Falling. I said hi, and she just left! I think she wanted to talk to you.... Not little Cinderstorm :( Hahaha. Cinderstorm I am on :D haha. yeah i'm still on. cinderstorm ( OKAY I REALLY NEED A SIGGIE!) Here you go Here is female long. I'll get the other three in a minute. Rainface<3 00:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Female short. Male short down there. ugh, male long won't work right now. Rainface<3 00:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) your welcome. I will try to get the other one to work in a moment. Rainface<3 00:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) New Admins Can you belive it? Falling already apointed ne adimins! (I spelled it wrong..) Their names are: Fallowpounce and Lepordpath.... They are pretty nice :) I went on chat with them. Oh and I put this pic on my page... you and dapple can use it 2 if u want ( u probably wont..) Have you guys decided on any names for the new wiki? I still loveee Cats of the stars wiki.. Or cats of Starclan wiki :) Cinderstorm Good Luck! :) Helloo! I just wanted to say good luck on ur new wiki, and I just want you to know that I will be coming with you guys! Creampelt & Cinderstorm ( I am helping her ) Hi What is your wiki again? 02:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) On chat? 03:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I mean on your wiki's chat. 03:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Pages Moonstrike, as deputy of this wiki, I am telling you to stop deleting pages. There is no point. If you are using the linearts for your own wiki, you have every right to delete the pictures, but the pages are Living property. You have no reason for deleting them so stop. 01:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be accusing you unless I had proof, which I do. I keep getting emails, saying that MoonstrikexBreezefeather has deleted so-and-so page on Living In The Wild Wiki, reason being. "Copyright Violations.". And I received more then one. 02:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why did you delete the Spottedflame page? :) Moonstrike, I said I would stay of your wiki so you need to stay of mine. Please stop deleting pages. And it's fine that you deleted the pages that YOU and DAPPLEHEART made. But that's all that may be deleted, leave all the other pages alone and also those are the chararts I made not YOU. I can use them if I want ANYWHERE. But I made a promise I wouldn't so I won't. 16:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC)